Ahn Hyungseob
by menolakkaram
Summary: cuma kumpulan oneshoot dengan uke hyungseob. ch 1 :jinseob.
1. Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob

**박우진 x 안형섭**

 _"Pak woojin mana?" satu kelas langsung hening,mereka semua langsung natep orang yang lagi dipintu kelas._

 _"tadi keluar sama hyungseob kak" jawab daehwi yang cuma dibales anggukan._

 _jihoon orang itu langsung ngacir lagi,dia mau lanjut nyari woojin sama hyungseob. dia nyoba nyari keruangan woojin tapi gak ada tuh dua anak adam._

sementara dua orang yang dicari-cari lagi enak-enakan pangkuan diatap.

"jin,udahan yuk,bentar lagi bel nih"

bilangnya gitu,tapi masih aja ngusel ngusel didada bidangnya woojin.

"kamu ya,aku tuh lebih tua dari kamu,yang sopan sih,panggil daddy gitu"

hyungseob langsung ngehadiahin woojin pake cubitan dibibirnya,woojin sih enak-enak aja,malah makin dempetin hyungseob ke dadanya,tangannya ngelus-ngelus belakangnya hyungseob,meski kadang pantatnya ikut keelus.

"ih geli tau gak! udah ah 5 menit lagi bel nih,aku gamau sampe ketinggalan pelajaran,kamu juga jadi kepala sekolah kok bego banget malah ngajak muridnya bolos!"

"udah berani ya sama daddy! lagian kamu ngapain belajar,percuma kalo nantinya kerjaan kamu cuma jadi ibu rumah tangga,gak kepake kan tuh ijazah,mending kamu gak usah sekolah lagi ya? nemenin aku aja diruang kepsek"

hyungseob noyor kepala woojin,meski gitu pipi sampe telinganya merah juga.

"apaansih! udah tua juga! terus itu anak kita? aku cowok bapak woojin! dasar pedo!" hyungseobnya ngomong sambil manyun manyun gitu,woojin langsung nguyel nguyel pipinya gemes. bawaannya mau nerkam aja.

"ututututu,unyu banget sih kamu,untung aku masih kuat iman buat gak nerkam kamu-

\- sabar ya woojin junior, tunggu dua tahun lagi baru kamu bisa ngerasain kandang baru yang lebih nyaman" hyungseob mandang woojin jijik,gimana enggak woojin ngomong gitu pake muka mesum udah gitu sambil ngelus ngelus burungnya.

"Ih bapak mesum banget sih! Aku tinggal nih!"

hyungseob bangun dari pangkuan woojin,dia lebih milih duduk disampingnya,males banget kalo woojin udah di mode mesumnya,tapi semesumnya woojin dia gak pernah jebolin hyungseob,mentok mentok cuma cipokan sambil ngelusin pantat hyungseob. gimana pantat hyungseob gak semok,orang digrepein mulu.

mereka berdua lanjut bercanda,karna emang keduanya gak suka diem dieman,hyungseob juga kalo ngambek gak pernah lebih dari lima menit,abis gak kuat ngambekin pacarnya yang lebih tua 10 tahun dari dia,hyungseob juga mutusin buat ngebolos aja,udah masuk juga males nyusul,woojinnya juga gak mau lepas.

"seob,kira-kira kalo bapak minta putus kamu sakit hati gak?"

pas woojin ngomong begitu pake muka serius,hyungseob langsung diem.

"bentar deh,bapak nanya kaya gini mau ngajak aku putus ya?!" hyungseob melotot kearah woojin.

"gak git-"

"oh aku tau,bapak pasti mau ngajak aku tunangan kan?! pake embel-embel putus gitu,kaya diff yang pernah aku baca! iyakan?"

woojin tepok jidat.

"kamu tuh ya korban fiksi! kurang-kurangin baca begituan deh,"

hyungseob poutin bibirnya,gak lama hyungseob nundukin mukanya,woojin jadi bingung kenapa sama pacarnya ini,padahal belom tiga menitan hyungseob excited kenapa jadi kaya murung gini,woojin salah ngomong?

"kamu kok diem?"

"...jadi bapak mau ngajak aku putus beneran?"

"gak lah sayang,aku kan cuma nanya"

"terus kenapa nanya kaya gitu?"

"sebenernya sih iya,aku mau ngajak kamu putus..."

hyungseob langsung mewek,dia nenggelim mukanya didada bidang woojin.

"bapak- sret. kok gitu?- sret."

woojin nyengir,dia ngelap ingusnya hyungseob pake dasinya,dalem hati dia gemes sendiri liat pacarnya gini,lucu banget nangisnya.

"udah dong,kok malah nangis sih,lagian aku ajak kamu putus karna aku mau ngajak kamu langsung nikah aj-"

woojin dipelototin hyungseob.

"iH apaansih! aku gak mau!"

yang diprotesin ngernyitin alisnya.

"kenapa? tenang aku gabakal jebolin kamu sebelum lulus kok"

"bukan itu..."

 ** _cklek_**

pintu atep kebuka nampilin sosok jihoon yang masih ngos-ngosan gitu. terus bikin hyungseob reflek bangun dari pangkuan woojin.

"ayah dicariin juga! ada bunda dikantin bawah"

hyungseob nunduk lagi,terus ngomong- bisik bisik ke woojin.

"tuh alesan aku kenapa gamau langsung nikah sama kamu! buru cere in istri kamu itu,aku gak mau ya backstreet sampe tua"

abis gitu hyungseob langsung ninggalin kedua bapak anak itu.

woojin yang masih cengo karna bisikan hyungseob,sama jihoon yang masih ngatur nafasnya.

 **end**.

aduh ini apaansih?: ( gua gabut serius:'


	2. Minhyun x Hyungseob

Hwang Minhyun x Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

.

 ** _DLDR!_**

 ** _TIJEL,KARNA MOOD-MOOD AN NGETIKNYA._**

 ** _JANGAN LUPA BACA NOTES DIAKHIR._**

 _Ahn Hyungseob dan Hwang Minhyun._

orang liat mereka itu kaya minyak dan air,gak bisa bersatu,gimana enggak kerjaan setiap harinya rebutan senior Kwon,sementara yang direbutin malah kesenengan,direbutin dua cowok cantik.

Hyungseobnya agresif,Minhyunnya juga sebenernya agresif meski lambat dari Hyungseob,padahal pandangan matanya selalu nyiratin sesuatu yang beda.

"kakak bareng aku aja ya,dari pada sama kak Minhyun"

Hyunbin cuma senyumin Hyungseob,Minhyun natep jengkel.

"bin,kamu jalan duluan aja si Hyungseob aku yang tahan,dari pada kamu risih jalan sambil digelendotin nih anak kelinci satu"

Hyunbin pertamanya bingung,gak biasanya Minhyun gini,padahal kalo Hyungseob udah bilang gitu dia langsung cabut,tapi Hyunbin peka kalo Minhyun ngikutin mereka dibelakang.

Minhyun udah ngewanti-wanti bakal kena semprot Hyungseob.

"IH ANJIR KAK HYUNBINNYA JADI PERGI KAN,KAKAK APAANSIH! SANA PERGI AKU BETE SAMA KAK MINHYUN RES—ksmsospsksiiwJ"

tuhkan,Minhyun langsung reflek ngebekep mulutnya Hyungseob,dia sedikit bungkuk terus deketin bibirnya ke telinga si manusia kelinci itu.

"gausah berisik! mau ak—"

Hyungseob langsung ngedorong Minhyun,mukanya udah panas,kedua tangannya langsung dipake buat nutupin pipinya.

"k—kakak pergi aja! kalo kakak gamau pergi biar aku yang pergi!"

Hyungseob jalan sambil ngehentakin kakinya,bikin siapa aja ngeliatnya gemes,tapi enggak buat Minhyun soalnya dia masih kesel sama Hyungseob.

 **Ahn Hyungseob**

 _cowok cantik yang banyak dikejar kaum dominant,bahkan cewek yang ngejar dia juga maunya ngedominasi bukan didominasi. pokoknya dia uke yang most wanted banget._

beda sama,

 **Hwang Minhyun**

 _cowok yang bisa jadi ganteng sama cantik dalam sekali kedip,dia juga most wanted banget,yang ngejar juga banyak seme,uke sampe cewek normal._

tapi entah takdir apa mereka bedua malah rebutan cowok pindahan yang katanya mantan model itu,Kwon Hyunbin.

"lo gak capek seob rebutan kak Hyunbin mulu sama kak Minhyun?"

"tau! gue liat-liat juga kak Hyunbinnya kaya biasa aja gak ada tanda-tanda mau pilih lu atau kak Minhyun"

"gue gerah liat lo ribut sama kak Minhyun cuma karna sicowok tiang itu,mending baikan deh,kak Minhyun juga baik banget kok aslinya."

 _emang?._

Hyungseob ngehela nafasnya,tangannya ngaduk-ngaduk mienya,sambil nunggu minumannya kelar.

"kok kalian yang repot sih,lagian gue gak ngarep biar dinotice sama kak Hyunbin kok!"

abis ngomong gitu,yang lain langsung cengo. gimana enggak,hampir satu sekolah udah nganggep kalo Hyungseob suka sama Hyunbin,kebaca banget dari tingkahnya,apalagi Hyungseob gak ada gengsi-gengsian kalo deket doi,tapi ya masa gak mau dinotice.

"kalian masih nganggep gue suka sama kak hyunbin! iyakan?"

Hyungseobyungseob nyumpit mienya,ketiga temennya cuma ngangguk antusias.

dia keselek mienya yang baru sampe tenggorokkan,tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang nyodorin air putih,yang langsung diterimanya,dia minum sedikit brutal,airnya sampe luber keluar mulutnya,sementara yang nyodorin airnya tadi geleng-geleng.

"dibilangin kalo apa-apa gausah buru-buru! keselek kan,mampus!" omongan boleh kasar,tapi tatangannya ngambil tisu dikantong celananya dan langsung ngelapin sisa-sisa air dimulut Hyungseob.

Hyungseob yakin pasti sekarang mukanya udah merah banget,apalagi orang yang ngebantu Hyungseob mukanya deket banget.

temennya Hyungseob? udah melongo,gak cuma mereka sih,sekantin malah yang melongo,gak percaya aja dua rival bisa kaya gini. iya yang nyodorin air sampe bantuin ngelapin sisa air itu Minhyun.

Hyungseob ngedorong Minhyun pelan. dia langsung ngacir ninggalin orang sekantin yang masih melongo,untung makanannya udah dibayar duluan,jadi dia gak terlalu mikirin kalo tiba-tiba kelupaan.

dia lari sambil sesekali ngerutukin nama kakak kelasnya itu,badannya juga merinding kalo nginget tadi.

"Minhyun bego! bego banget! anjir"

sementara dikantin.

"k—kak Minhyun,bisa jelasin sesuatu?" daehwi ngeluarin suaranya sedikit gugup,Minhyun cuma senyum dan langsung ikut pergi dari kantin.

setelah kejadian kemarin,satu sekolah dibuat kaget lagi,masalahnya dua rival itu sekarang malah mesra-mesraan,pake acara gendong-gendongan,sesekali mereka liat minhyun nyuri-nyuri kecupan dibibir ranumnya Hyungseob.

'weh gila?? gue gak mimpikan???"

'anjir kejutan macam apaan ini?"

"lAH LAH LAH???" itu Hyunbin,dia dUa orang yang lagi gendong-gendongan melotot,mulutnya nganga,untung ganteng.

sementara dua objek yang dari tadi jadi perhatian masih asik sama dunianya sendiri,sebelum mereka denger suara Hyunbin. Minhyun sama Hyungseob langsung datengin tuh orang yang masih melongo dengan gak elitnya.

Hyungseob nengokin mukanya kebelakang,badannya masih ena digendong minhyun.

"Bin mau minta maaf"

Itu Minhyun,Hyunbin ngerutin alisnya,bingung.

"Iya kak makasih,gara2 aku menelin kakak,kak Minhy— AWH!

— KAK MINHYUN SAKIT!"

Hyungseob langsung turun dari gendongan Minhyun,dia ngelus pantatnya yang tadi kena cubitan itu. Bibirnya dimanyun-manyunin gitu.

Minhyun ngabai-in Hyungseob,meski hatinya udah dag dig dug,dalem dirinya kaya ada yang ngedorong dia buat bantu ngelus. eh.

"Gue sama Hyungseob mau minta maaf."

Minhyun ngulang ucapannya lebih panjang.

"b—buat?"

orang segede Hyunbin bisa gugup juga ternyata.

Koridor tempat mereka makin rame,banyak yang bisik2 gak percaya. Apalagi ke tiga temen Hyungseob yang udah pegangan tiang jaga-jaga kalo pingsan.

"Gue minta maaf,selama ini perlakuan gue sama nih anak itu bikin banyak orang salah faham,bahkan mungkin lo nya juga?—

pokoknya gue sama Hyungseob sebenernya gak ada perasaan apa-apa sama lu,kalo bukan karna bocah ini gue gak bakal dah betingkah macem cabe Ke lu,gue gitu cuma buat mastiin aja takutnya Hyungseob kelewatan sama lu"

Minhyun ngoceh panjang lebar sambil sesekali narik bibir Hyungseob yang niru-niruin ocehannya,dengan muka ngeselin,tapi terlalu gemes didia.

Sekoridor?

CENGO.

sebelum salah satu cowok nyamperin tuh objek perhatian.

"ini maksudnya apaansi?" Daehwi dengan tampang sok beraninya.

Hyungseob nepis tangan Minhyun,terus natap Daehwi,Hyunbin? udah misuh misuh dalem hati,ini maksudnya dia dipermainin gitu?.

"uhm— gue udah tunangan sama kak Minhyun"

Hyungseob ngacungin jari manisnya,Minhyun ngikutin,ada cincin couple dimasing-masing jari mereka.

"HAH?"

kaget anak sekoridor.

"udah jalan ke dua tahun"

Gara-gara tuh dua anak adam,yang lain jadi pada hobi ngelongo.

"oH MY GOOOOD. WHAT THE— OH MY gOOOOOOOWD????"

teriak samuel dikeheningan,beberapa menit setelah pengakuan Minhyun dan Hyungseob.

telat lu bego.

Hyunbin langsung sadar

"EH BERCANDA YAKAN?"

Minhyun. Hyungseob geleng-geleng,terus dilanjut Minhyun yang jelasin lagi panjang lebar,setelah beberapa kali baru semuanya pada ngerti.

Singkatnya dipenjelasan Minhyun.

 _Mereka berdua,Minhyun dan Hyungseob udah ngejalin hubungan dari beberapa tahun lagu,pokoknya pas Hyungseob masih duduk dibangku kelas 7,terus mereka tunangan dianniverssary mereka yang ke dua,tapi karna emang Minhyun dulunya famous banget dismp dan Hyungseobnya cupu,si Hyungseob pernah kena bully gara-gara alesan Hyungseob dirangkul Minhyun,untung saat itu pada belum tau hubungan keduanya,jadilah Minhyun pilih opsi Backstreet dan dia juga ngejauh kalo masih disekolah,biar pacarnya gak ada yang nyakitin lagi._ _Tapi itu kebawa sampe Hyungseob masuk SMA yang sama,kaya Minhyun. Padahal Hyungseob udah gak cupu lagi,malah most wanted,dia juga pernah mohon biar hubungan keduanya gak usah ditutup-tutupin lagi,tapi Minhyun tetep kekeuh mau Backstreet. Sampe akhirnya Hyungseob bilang dia capek gak bebas mesraan sama pacarnya,dia bilang kalo dia mau nyerah dan mau move on ke anak baru,Hyunbin. padahal cuma bercanda aja si Hyungseob,mana mungkin dia setega itu sama tunangannya,tapi Minhyunnya malah nganggep serius dan berakhirlah seperti ini. Hyungseob dan Minhyun yang seolah ngejar Hyunbin,padahal ada niat terselubung dari Minhyun buat merhatiin si Hyungseob,dan juga niat terselubung dari Hyungseob buat Minhyun._ _ya karna keduanya udah sadar juga dari perbuatannya,yang bikin satu orang kaya dipermainkan— Padahal gak maksud. Akhirnya mereka mengakui semuanya,meski Minhyun yang maksa banget. Buat nyudahin semuanya._

Ribet?

Emang.

Intinya sih begitu

 _sekarang gak ada lagi berantem karna rebutan,Kwon Hyunbin._ _gak ada lagi kagetan karna sikap kasar namun pedulinya Minhyun Ke Hyungseob._ _dan gak ada lagi yang namanya Backstreet_.

.

.

.

 _ **fin**._

tadinya gue mau ngeshare ini pas udah beli kuota mumpung ada wifi gatel juga lagian nih tangan.

pairing ini juga ada 3 cerita tapi kebanyakan cuma sampe ditengah cerita,jadi gue nerusin yang ini aja. maaap kalo tijel skl dan lamaaaaaaa.

btw buat yang request gue menuhinnya dari yang bawah dulu ya,jadi ya maap kalo blm terpenuhi. dan satu lagi akhir akhir ini tau kenapa gue lagi gak mood ngetik cerita,harap maklum hehe.


End file.
